


Wedding Cake

by Violsva



Series: The Landlady [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to <i>The Husband</i>, regarding the servants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Cake

I realized the next day that I had not even told the maids. I could not think how to now, but it had to be done somehow. I caught them after breakfast and simply _said_ it.

“Mr. Holmes and I were married yesterday.”

“Oh miss – ma’am!” said Ellen, the parlourmaid, staring at me in shock. “You should have said! We’d have made a cake.”

“But you can’t have been,” said Jenny, the scullery maid. “I know there’s no truth in what they say, so why -” Ellen rather obviously stepped on the girl’s foot. “You’re not having us on, ma’am?” she asked irrepressibly.

“No,” I said.

“Then I’m sure we’re both very happy for you – both of you,” said Ellen. “Just tell me what changes need to be made.”

“None at all,” I said firmly. “The current arrangement is most convenient for Mr. Holmes’ work. You can go back to your ordinary duties.”

They did, giving me rather strange looks.

That evening, after Holmes and I had dined, Jenny brought up a second tray, placed the covered dish it held on the table, and very quickly gathered together our plates and took them downstairs. She only smiled when I asked her what she’d brought. Holmes raised an eyebrow at the silver covers and waved a hand for me to uncover it.

It was a wedding cake, very small but properly done, frosted in white and with a sugar rose on top. I looked up at Holmes. The corners of his mouth were twitching. “Oh dear,” I said. “What will we do with this?”

“Eat it, I assume,” said Holmes, reaching for the knife left on the plate. His voice was not quite as usual, and his eyes were suspiciously bright. “There should be enough left for them as well.”

“Holmes -” I said, blushing, and he put down the knife and began to laugh.

“I beg your pardon,” he choked out, and I started laughing as well. “It is very kind of them,” he managed at last. “Do say so.”

It was delicious, of course.


End file.
